Ruining Everything
by StaleMushrooms
Summary: Trunks has a serious problem with Bra. How far will he go to get his old life back? Reposted
1. Chapter 1

Everybody knows the disclaimer routine, why even include it?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everything wasn't right here anymore. Not since she had been born. Trunks was enjoying the life he had. But his mother had to go and get pregnant again. She was the object of all of the attention. There weren't any big things, but the small ones never failed to piss him off.  
  
When Bra was born, things had been fine and well. Trunks was entering middle school, and was doing excellent. He was always capable of earning his mother's praise, and his father even let it slip a few times. His best friend Goten was always there, ready to pull a big prank or just mess around.  
  
As time went by though, to him the child seemed more like a mistake. Vegeta was never one to express feelings to anyone openly, but now he was allowing himself to be dragged everywhere by her. Trunks was even beginning to think his father was actually enjoying the periods of time he was with her. How could you like a bitch like her? She was just a damn spoiled brat. As for his mother, well, there seemed to be times when she just completely ignored him. She was instead attending to her younger child's needs. He didn't think he'd lost her until she chose to go to one of Bra's school gatherings instead of viewing his A+ quality science presentation. It was only a kindergarten thing! Wasn't that miniscule compared to his high school efforts? A few times he almost thought himself irrational, that this favouritism shit was all in his head, but that idea was quickly thrown out by the next thing Bra did.  
  
Perhaps it wouldn't have been as atrocious if she didn't extend her influence beyond the family. And to Goten, of all people. He could've sworn they were friends with each other. Goten was always insisting that she be included. Why? To him it ruined all of the fun they could have.  
  
Everyday his anger went up notch. Why did she have to ruin this perfect life he had? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We're finally out of school for good!" Goten yelled happily as he sped away from Orange Star College in his brand new flashy sports car. Okay, so maybe it was Trunks' sports car. But Goten was driving anyway.  
  
"So what are we going to do our first day out?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I wish we could go dragonball hunting again."  
  
"Yeah, it kinda sucks that we had to destroy them because the Kaioshin thought there were some sort of evil demons lurking inside." Trunks said.  
  
"Those times were great. You, me, Pan, Ubuu, Marron, and Bra..."  
  
"Yeah, my sister," Trunks mumbled almost angrily.  
  
"Man, why are you always talking like you hate her? She isn't that bad you know."  
  
"It would be bad enough without her being so 'friendly' with you."  
  
"I'm flattered," Goten joked.  
  
Trunks took this completely the wrong way. Angrily he unbuckled his seatbelt, stood up, and gave him a long hard stare before leaping out of the car and taking off into the air.  
  
Utterly confused, Goten just watched him fly off. He didn't even know what the hell he said that ticked him off so badly. Sighing, he continued driving down the road, wondering if Trunks would care if he 'borrowed' his car for a little while.  
  
*********************  
  
Arriving back at his house, Trunks didn't even bother to greet any of his family and instead preferred to barricade himself in his room. As his thoughts drifted, a voice suddenly spoke to him.  
  
"Trunks I can solve all of your problems"  
  
"Who was that?" He asked, looking for the source of the voice, only to find himself all alone in his room.  
  
"Trunks, you remember me, don't you?"  
  
"Oh great," he said angrily, "as if I didn't have enough problems you have to show your ugly face. You haven't bothered me since before I went to college. Now what the fuck do you want?"  
  
"I just want to help."  
  
'The last time you helped me, I almost got in serious trouble and was grounded for a rather excessive period of time. I don't need that to happen again'  
  
"But I can solve your problems with your little sister."  
  
Now Trunks was beginning to listen. 'Oh, really, and how would you do that?'  
  
"Don't worry, I've got it all planned out for you. You have a lot of pent- up frustrations. I'm sure you could use a little stress-relief."  
  
************ Well, let me know what you think. I'm not doing all this work for nothing you know. I'm just trying to set this in stone the next chapters will be plenty longer. By the way if you haven't figured it out yet he's talking to himself. 


	2. Chapter2

Second chapter. Wow, I'm so amazed. To explain the previous part he was sort of talking to his mind or what not...to hell with it.  
  
******  
  
"Trunks, take care of your sister!" Bulma yelled as she and Vegeta headed for their vehicle, "we'll be back in three days!."  
  
Trunks and Bra both waved goodbye as the left and proceeded back into the house. Trunks stationed himself at the couch and did a boring bit of channel surfing. After concluding there was nothing interesting to view on television, he headed for his room, only to have Bra block his path.  
  
"What do you want now?" Trunks spat out.  
  
Bra was taken aback by his tone of voice. "Uh, nothing now," she said quietly and quickly left for her own room. Annoyed, Trunks made his way to his room and sat down on his bed to ponder the return of his internal voice. Sure, it had helped him out when it came to scheming and getting back at his sister, but those were his teenage years and he had probably gotten mental or something. The voice's latest suggestions were much more... more large-scale and presented stronger and more adverse effects. He was confusing himself. He put the problem off to the next day and went downstairs to grab a snack.  
  
******  
  
It was about six-thirty now. 'Time sure did fly by' Trunks wondered to himself as he intently watched tv. Somehow, he had gotten caught up watching a soap opera out of sheer boredom. And it was very stupid. No wonder his dad hated them. Finally, the doorbell rung to shake his attention on the show. Pulling himself to his feet, he answered the door only to find no one there. He really wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
Turning around he sat back in his chair only to realize how incredibly stupid he was being. Silently, he crept towards the kitchen and waited. Goten popped his head out, took a look around to make sure the coast was clear, and opened up Trunks' fridge. He pulled out the leftovers of the tasty turkey Chi-Chi cooked for Bulma's dinner party last week. Hogging it down quickly, he licked his lips and a smug smile appeared on his face. And then, walking silently, Goten headed up the stairs.  
  
Trunks followed him up, curious as to what he was planning to do after consuming the last scraps of their turkey. Still believing himself undiscovered, Goten slipped into Trunks' room only to find Bra frantically searching it for something. She was in the process of digging through his closets. Knowing the adverse way Trunks usually reacted to her intrusions he opted to search his dresser. Smiling, he pulled out a small disc that was labeled, "Capsule Corp. Employees" As he left the room, disc in hand, he was caught red handed.  
  
"What are you doing with that disc Goten?" he asked.  
  
"I was, um, going to, well, look up all the hot employees on the disc so I wouldn't have to search for them here," Goten said uncertainly.  
  
"Even you're not that stupid. What were you really trying to do? Screw me up? Screw up the company? Weasel your way into an easy job here?" The last words looked like they hit the spot as Goten's face fell slightly.  
  
"What's your sister doing in your room anyways?" Goten said, knowing this would strike up a bit of commotion and allow him to get out of here.  
  
Trunks forgot Goten for a moment, and Goten used that time to jump out a window, or more like bust through the wall of Trunks' room and then leap out.  
  
"BRA!" he yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN MY ROOM?!"  
  
But she was gone too. Sighing, he closed his window and door, inspected the hole Goten had made, and lay down on the bed. What he didn't intend on was instantly falling asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Trunks groaned as he awoke. As far as he could remember, he had fallen asleep very early in the evening. He checked the time. It was 7. Well, at least he was up bright and early.  
  
'So Trunks, are we going to follow through?'  
  
"Can you please leave me alone, I'll talk later," Trunks said to the voice.  
  
'But we've got to do it now, today'  
  
"After breakfast."  
  
'I didn't say you had to do it, but you gave me your word'  
  
"How can I make a promise to a disembodied voice in my head?"  
  
'Regardless, we're doing it today'  
  
"I can't, my parents are coming back tomorrow."  
  
'I know all your thoughts, I'm inside your head, remember? So you don't need to tell me the obvious. It's do or die my friend.'  
  
Trunks gave in. "Fine, we do it today, but after I eat breakfast, agreed?"  
  
'Agreed' and with that, Trunks felt the voice's presence disappear.  
  
"Maybe I am going crazy."  
  
*****  
  
Breakfast was uneventful, considering that Bra wasn't up yet. But what came after was a real event.  
  
Trunks hung up the phone in the kitchen and sat down at the table. The voice was laughing in pure joy.  
  
"So what if my parents aren't coming home for two weeks. What's so exciting?"  
  
'Don't you see? We can expand our plan greatly with this huge window of time!' the voice said.  
  
Trunks began to say something but his sister came down the stairs. Giving her an unnerving smile, he walked up to her and patted her on the back. "You should really start training little sis. You should know how to defend yourself."  
  
"I can fly," she said, "isn't that enough?"  
  
"No, you should be learning much more. I have plenty of techniques that I can show you." Trunks said in a friendly tone.  
  
This was really starting to creep Bra out. Her brother usually was acting like he despised her, but now he was making it seem like they were great friends. Regardless of her doubts, she accepted the offer. Trunks led her to the gravity room. She had only been in here a few times before.  
  
"Well, are we going to start?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." Trunks said, beginning to turn up the gravity.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I am sorry for leaving you all hanging here. But, due to laziness, I shall post now and think later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the story will begin to pick up. Yeah... by the way, I had to repost because my story disappeared. How fun.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks left the gravity at a very low level. Bra was still protesting the idea of Trunks training her. He was also beginning to scare her with the strange ways he was acting. Regardless, she went along with it. He managed to teach her how to use ki blasts but other than that he was unsuccessful. The training session ended soon after.  
  
Sweating, Bra walked out of the gravity room and went straight for the shower. Trunks meanwhile headed straight for his own shower and prepared for the inevitable. And it came.  
  
'What the hell was that!?' the voice yelled inside his mind.  
  
"Look I need some time to think"  
  
'You asshole! It was today! I can't believe you!'  
  
"Look, I don't care right now."  
  
He argued with the voice the entire time he was in the shower. By the time he came out he was already tired of it and was beginning to agree with it, especially since it was adept at prodding at some of those more sensitive spots.  
  
'Come on, you remember everything she wrecked don't you? All the good times wasted by her. There shouldn't be any doubt in your mind about what you need to do. But first, we need to deal with a potential problem.'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The phone jarred Goten from his well-sought after sleep. He really shouldn't have stayed up to fill out his paperwork for his latest attempt at a job. He reached over to his phone at bedside and picked it up, reminding himself to move it somewhere else so it wouldn't disturb his sleep.  
  
"Hello," Goten said sleepily.  
  
"Look Goten, I have some serious work to get done while my parents are gone. So can you please try to stay out of my house. Plus, I don't want you to trash it either. Okay? Bye." Trunks said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Goten said as he hung up.  
  
That was a lame excuse, Goten thought, but for what? Oh well, he couldn't really think properly because he was already half asleep. He'd give it some more thought maybe a month from now. But for now, sleep was good.  
  
***  
  
Feeling more at ease now that that had been taken care of, Trunks strolled into his sister's room.  
  
"Training session this afternoon, 5:00."  
  
"But we..." Bra began to complain.  
  
"No, I'm serious this one is going to be important."  
  
"Fine but it better be quick." Bra said as she shoved her brother out of her room.  
  
"Don't worry it'll only last 15 minutes." Trunks said reassuringly.  
  
What was with all of this training? Her father made sure she stayed capable of defending herself but she had never had fighting training like what Trunks had taught her that morning. She hoped this strange training craze would come to a stop soon, because she really had no interest in fighting.  
  
Trunks stood in front of his mirror and made sure he was ready for this. This would be a big step up in his life, something that would change him forever. He deliberately analyzed himself in the mirror. This was what he had to do. He knew that voice would never leave him alone if he shoved this opportunity aside. But he still needed courage for something like this. Ransacking his memory, he stirred up every hateful emotion in his body. He was in the spotlight now. He was in complete control.  
  
It was 5:00. Trunks walked up to the window to look inside the chamber. And sure enough, she was there. Right on time.  
  
Despite all of his preparations, Trunks was still anxious as he walked towards the door. His body was tense and his hands were sweating. He took a deep breath. There was no need for this anxiety. He was acting like a child going into school for the first time. But this was much more serious. Taking another deep breath, he opened the door and walked inside.  
  
Trunks looked anxious, Bra could see. He was sweaty and looked tense. She was about to ask if anything was wrong but quickly reminded herself that that would just cause more problems. She'd do good to get through this and get out of this place.  
  
Trunks turned up the gravity a little higher then usual. Bra immediately felt the pressure on her limbs. But, strangely enough, he was tuning it up even higher. When he finally stopped she could barely move at all and was having difficulty staying on her feet.  
  
"Trunks, could you please turn the gravity down a little?" she asked.  
  
Trunks completely ignored her. He had tuned her out long ago and he wasn't about to start listening now. The voice was giving him satisfied laughs and encouraging him along. He took a final deep breath and broke out into a malicious smile.  
  
Before Bra could even react, he landed a rock hard punch in her stomach.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I can never get myself to write long chapters. Maybe I should just combine these chapters into one. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed my story before I had to repost. 


End file.
